


Volcano

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jared, is all about the lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Atsugari8. Written for the fichaton at the Bottom!Sammy LJ. The prompt was "Jensen introduces Jared to the dirty pleasures of rimming. Jared could be totally averse to it before and must be somehow, ahem.. persuaded?".

“Fuck...”

Jared’s entire body trembled with want. How had he come to be in this position, anyway? Oh…right.

* * *

If you want to make Jared Padalecki fall head over heels in love with you, there was only one requirement: Soft, luscious lips.

He was a mouth’s man. Full, red pouty lips –, that was his undoing. It was one of the first things he noticed on Sandy when they started dating. Until he met the one and only Jensen Ackles.

 

God wasn’t fair. At all. The brunette still remembered the day when he first met his co-star, how he had been practically paralyzed in shock at seeing that mouth. Not that the rest of him wasn’t any good.

Far from it. Oh, **_really_** far from it. Jensen had those incredible green eyes, adorned with freckles that begged to be kissed and licked. And the rest of his body…let’s just say that Jared never had the hots for another man until he laid eyes on Jensen.

And to make matters worse, the guy was extremely nice. Who wouldn’t fall for him? He was gorgeous both inside and out. Not that everybody knew about his instant crush. Or so he thought.

 

The first time it happened, they were shooting “Route 666”. Jared had heard that one of Dean’s former love interest would be appearing on the episode. He was in his trailer, studying his lines when someone knocked the door. He got up from the couch and opened the tiny door.

“Jen?” asked the brunette, intrigued.

“Hey big Jay, can I come in?” The blond asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, sure, come on in.” Jared replied as he gestured for Jensen to come in.

The blond entered the trailer and was soon seated on the couch, sighing. He spotted the script on the desk beside the couch and smiled.

“Studying a little bit?”

“Well…yeah.” Jared smiled, his long bangs fell, covering his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be shooting some scenes right now?”

“Yeah, I should be but they’re still preparing the set.” Jensen sighed. “Actually that’s why I came here.”

“What’s wrong?” Now Jared was really intrigued.

“I’m going to have this big fight with Cassie, Dean’s love interest and then they’re gonna make up.” was Jensen blushing? “If you know what I mean.”

“Oh.” Was all Jared could say. He coughed, partially to stop his mind from conjuring images of naked Jensen in that scene.

“Not that I want to rehearse the make up scene with you.” Jensen laughed “Just the lines of the fight. Can you help me?”

The brunette gulped and nervously stared back at his co-star. Jensen was torturing him without even knowing! But what could he possibly say that wouldn’t raise any suspicions? Resigned, Jared sighed and shrugged.

“You have your script with you?”

Jensen got up from the couch with a triumphant smile and extended to him his script.

“Thanks man.”

“Sure.” The brunette shyly answered. He coughed and passed through the pages until he reached the scene. “If you make fun of me for being the girl, you’re so dead.”

The blond laughed and the warm crinkles around his eyes appeared.

“I won’t. Promise.”

 

Jensen straightened his posture and closed his eyes to enter into the character. When he opened them, he was Dean Winchester.

“Hi.”

“Hey, come in.”

The blond bit his bottom lip in that Dean nervous sort of way.

“Are you busy or..?”

“The paper is gonna pay a tribute to Jimmy.” Jared read the lines and watched carefully of his co-star’s reaction. “I was just going through his stuff…his awards.” He paused. “Trying to find the words.”

“It’s gotta be tough.” Whispered Jensen, looking at him sideways.

As they passed the lines back and forth, Jared couldn’t quite hide his growing anxiety. What could he do, Jensen was an awesome actor and for a moment or two he truly believed that some of the words were aimed directly at him.

“Wow, let’s not forget who dumped who, okay?” Jensen bit out the words, grabbing his arm for emphasis.

“I thought it was what you wanted!” Exclaimed Jared, kind of smiling now.

“Well, it wasn’t.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well you did.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared looked at Jensen’s face and his breath was caught in his throat. Something was different.

“Yeah, me too.” Whispered Jensen.

They were close, too close. The blond narrowed his eyes, as if reaching a decision. He stepped even closer and grabbed Jared’s chin and pulled him down before kissing him. Jared was stunned for good five seconds before his body reacted and kissed back desperately. His hands grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and a low moan escaped his mouth. God, those lips of his could make him lose his head.

 

What was supposed to be a rehearsal finished in a heavy make out session. Jared would never confess, but he had never been so excited to be manhandled like the way he was by Jensen. He vaguely heard the distant calls of the second director calling Jensen’s name but both men were too occupied to take notice.  They had tumbled in a tangle of limbs onto  the couch with the blond on top of him.  Their hips bucked and grinded against each other for the much needed friction.  Jared was really close to coming in his pants like a horny teenager and not giving a damn about it.

Jensen took his swollen mouth away from his, both their breath coming out in ragged gasps. He continued to  grind himself down on Jared.

“I’ll be right there!” Jensen exclaimed, and they both heard the woman walk away.

“God…Jen…I…” The words came out in low moans.

The blond drew back his body from the brunette. Jared moaned in disappointment for the loss of friction. His eyes were almost black with desire.

“Tonight…at my house.”

Jared’s body trembled as he caught the dark promise behind those words and he nodded in response. Jensen readjusted his erection and took a deep breath before he left the trailer. The brunette ran to the tiny shower and in seconds he came, the image of the other man’s mouth never leaving his mind.

And on that very night, they started whatever it was between them. He knew that those lips would be the death of him, if the way he came in nano seconds when Jensen gave him a blowjob was any indication. After that, he lost count of how many times he was fucked in that king size bed of his while he begged to be fucked harder each time.

It was like a drug. They would use any spare time they could to steal heated kisses, give a hand job or two between breaks. Jared was a little surprised to find out that in bed, Jensen was very much like Dean, bold and sensual, never ashamed of asking what he wanted. It was a delicious revelation.

* * *

 And that was how Jared ended up where he was now, on his bed spread wide open for Jensen pleasure. It had been just another night in together with Chinese food for dinner. Soon one thing lead to another and before he knew it, they were kissing and making out like crazy on his bed. The brunette had grinded his boxer covered ass against Jensen’s hard cock, the thin fabric of his underwear doing nothing to hide the wet patch of pre-come staining the front of Jensen’s own underwear.

 

“Oh God Jen, you feel so good…” Moaned the younger man between kisses, his skin flushed with arousal. “Want you inside me so bad…”

The blond growled at those words, the sound going straight to Jared’s cock. Suddenly Jensen flipped them over and forced himself between his legs.  The blond mischievously smiled down at him, the luscious lips red and wet with saliva. Jared thrashed his head on the pillow, his body twitching, especially in the place where he wanted the blond to be the most.

“I want to try something with you Jay.” Whispered Jensen, the voice low and rough with arousal.

Jared blinked, for a moment his mind cleared from the fog of lust he was currently in.

“What is it?”

“Do you trust me?”

Alarm bells went off in his head immediately. Jared tried to calm his fast breathing.

“Of course I do…why?”

Jensen bit his bottom lip the way that made Jared crazy then lowered his head to nip the brunet’s chin lovingly.

“I want to lick you up. Feel all of you.”

Jared trembled from the heat in those words.

“I think you already felt a good part of me.” He joked.

“No…I want to…” Jensen firmly squeezed his lover’s buttocks, spreading the cheeks apart slightly. “Lick you up.”

The brunet’s eyes widened as he finally understood what the blond meant. He drew back from Jensen as far as his pinned body would allow. Jensen looked at him with pleading green eyes.

“Jen, no.” Jared whispered.

“Why not?” The blond approached with purpose, biting his bottom lip. That was so unfair.

“It’s…gross.” Said the brunette, panting a little, because looking at that mouth always did things to him.

“No…it’s sexy.” Replied Jensen, smiling like a wolf about to jump his prey. He kissed Jared’s jaw, moving his tongue sensuously against it. “Don’t you want to…feel…” He dragged his tongue to the right cheek. “My tongue…” He bit Jared’s ear, blowing air against it. “Inside you…like my cock?”

“That is…so low…ahn…Ackles.” Panted Jared, his traitorous cock jumping at those words, his body very much interested.

“I can go lower…” Jensen squeezed his buttocks again but more firmly this time, tearing a cry from Jared’s mouth. “If you let me.”

“What if I don’t like it?” Asked the younger man, looking at those feral eyes.

 

With that statement, Jensen got up on his knees, his naked body exposed to the man beneath him. Jared’s mouth watered at seeing Jensen’s hard cock, but he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The blond smiled, his fingers sliding down Jared’s thighs.

“Give me one minute. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Jared bit his lips, a little nervous. True, he liked sex but he had always been reluctant to experiment with new things. Not that sleeping with a guy wasn’t new already, but still…

“Okay…but you have to promise me that if I don’t like it, you will stop.”

Jensen smiled brilliantly and Jared felt his heart speed up. That was dangerous. The blond crawled further away from him.

“On your stomach then. And take off those damn boxers.”

Jared gulped and slowly did as he was told. He was still a little shy about it, but he had promised Jensen one minute. He could always ask him to stop and he knew the blond wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to. He slid his boxers off, throwing it on the floor and rolled on his stomach, his hands resting against the pillow.

“Okay…then.” He whispered.

He looked back just in time to see Jensen lick his lips. Jared’s cock twitched in interest, knowing how that mouth would soon be in his most intimate place. He buried his head into the pillow to stop the moan threatened to escape his mouth.

 

Jensen spread his legs slightly apart, resting between them. The older man lowered his body to cover Jared’s back.  He moaned when he felt the wet head of Jensen’s cock slide against his lower back. The other man chuckled, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Not yet. First my mouth and then my cock Jay.”

He bit his lips as he felt those luscious mouth kiss his spine, going lower and lower. When Jensen reached Jared’s ass, he bit the left cheek and a tiny yelp escaped from the owner’s lips. The blond grabbed the buttocks and spread them apart, making Jared feel more exposed than ever in his life. His entire body shuddered.

“You can start the counting now.” Whispered Jensen, his fingers teasing the quivering hole.

“Fuck.” Jared’s body trembled.

 

There was a moment of silence before he felt Jensen’s tongue slowly lick his entrance, savoring each millimeter. He moaned while his hands grappled with the pillow. It shouldn’t feel so good and…

“God.” Jared growled when Jensen licked over the opening again nice and slow.

“Jay…you taste so fucking good.”  Twisted with desire, Jensen’s voice was low and strained.  The sound completely foreign to Jared’s ears.

When he heard the primal desire in Jensen voice, his hole twitched. Jensen growled and dove in, licking faster, nipping and biting. The younger man’s thighs trembled and his hips began to rut against the mattress, attempting to alleviate some of the pressure from his aching cock. He felt Jensen’s finger squeeze his ass as he gave one harsh bite to his entrance. A shot of heat surged through Jared’s body.

“Jen…Jen...” He moaned, lost in the sensation. Jared had forgotten why he had been completely against having the other man’s tongue even near the vicinity of his hole in the first place. Before he could think, he was whimpering. “Inside me…”

Jensen spread his cheeks further and breached the saliva coated entrance with his tongue, moving here and there. Jared’s knuckles were turning white from the tight clench he had on the pillow. He tilted his ass, silently asking for more.

 

Suddenly Jensen drew back. Jared moaned in disappointment and his hips automatically pushed back, seeking the talented mouth. He turned his head back with an annoyed frown, ready to tell Jensen where to stick his tongue in but was distracted by sight of the swollen lips the older man now had. He grabbed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

“Why…did you stop?” Panted Jared.

“So you liked?” Jensen teased. But suddenly the feral look was back in his eyes. “You want more?”

The younger man blushed.

“Yeah…” He whispered back.

“Spread them for me.” The blond commanded.

Jared looked away, his body entering autopilot. He grabbed his buttocks and spread them open, raising his hips so Jensen could have more access. He wanted, no, he **_craved_** for more.

He felt Jensen’s breath, hot and humid against his hole before his tongue thrust into him again, harsher and faster than before. Jared loudly cried out, spreading himself shamelessly.

“More, deeper…” moaned the brunette.

Jensen responded by pushing his tongue inside as deep as it could possibly go. One of the blond’s hands grasped his cock and started jacking him off in time with his tongue. Jared’s whole body tensed, already on the edge. One stroke, two strokes by Jensen’s hands and he came loudly, his entrance twitching against the blond’s tongue. The older man slowly drew himself back, taking his hands off the spent cock. Jared collapsed onto the bed, high and a little bit out of it. He looked back and moaned.

“Now it’s my turn to have fun.” Growled Jensen, jacking himself off, coating his cock with Jared’s come.

 

Jared raised and spread himself once more, using his elbows as support. His cock twitched at the wanton figure he must be presenting to Jensen, all spread out and there for the taking.

“Come on then…fuck me.” The brunet sinuously thrust his hips back.

“Oh…I will.” Jensen panted out the words as he positioned himself between the spread legs.

In one single stroke, Jared was filled to the hilt. He yelled, the initial burn always making his body crave for more. Yeah, now he could admit he was kind of kinky.

“You’re not gonna sit for a week.” Hissed Jensen in his ear while licking the lobe.

“Do it.” Moaned Jared, the dark promise heightening his arousal and hardening his cock once more.

Jensen drew himself back, almost leaving Jared’s body, before slamming back inside.  From there he continued to deliver short, sharp thrusts, never missing a beat. Jared’s hands clutched at the sheets, letting Jensen take control of the movements.

“Harder.” Panted the brunete, his fingers almost tearing the sheets apart.

Jensen grinded himself and tilted his hips, slamming Jared’s prostrate perfectly with every single stroke. Jared’s moans grew louder and louder.  He was certain his neighbours wouldn’t have appreciated his screams but he couldn’t care less.

“Fuck…fuck Jen…more…there…” He was babbling by that point, his cock leaking non-stop. He reached for it, but Jensen stopped his hands.

“I want you to come just with my cock inside you.” Demanded the blond, biting his earlobe.

 

The younger man whined in frustration, entwining his fingers with Jensen’s instead. The blond slowed his movements and made sure to grind his head against the delicate bundle of nerves over and over again.

“Jen…Jen…I can’t…”

“Make me come with you Jay.” The blond murmured against Jared’s neck, licking the heated flesh.

The feel of those lips against his skin pushed him closer to the edge. Jensen grabbed his hair and pulled him back forcefully.  Unable to do anything else but comply, he arched back in a perfect bow.  Jensen slammed in one more time without any restraint. Jared ripped the sheets in his hands as his body convulsed, white ropes of come staining the linen below. He felt Jensen reach his peak as well, his body quacking at the feel of Jensen’s come filling him deep inside. After the second time they had slept together, they had decided to stop using condoms. And Jared secretly loved to feel Jensen’s come marking him inside out.

“Jay…” Moaned the blond, collapsing on top of him as both men fell onto the bed.

“God.” Whispered Jared.

 

After what felt like hours, Jensen slided off of him and the brunete turned around to capture the other man’s lips with his own in a heated kiss. His body was sated…for now at least. Yeah, they were like rabbits when it came to sex with each other.

“So…” Jensen spoke when the kiss ended, his fingers drawing slow circles on Jared’s chest “Did you like it?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Jared smiled and joked.

Jensen kissed the dimples and returned his smile.

“I’m taking that now you’re open to new ideas?”

“Jen…” Jared blushed “Not so fast.”

The blond laughed at the shy response.

“No, not tonight. Besides…” He shifted to lay flat on his back and Jared snuggled closer beside him, resting  his head on his solid chest.

“Besides?” Replied Jared, already feeling sleepy.

“We’ll need some supplies first.” Jensen answered.

“Like what?”

“Like food.”

Jared smiled against the pale skin. Yeah, food, Jensen and that mouth of his sounded like an awesome idea.

 

 

THE END


End file.
